1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite elastic yarn, stretchable textile fabric and stretchable knitted fabric using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, regarding a stretchable textile fabric or a stretchable knitted fabric using polyurethane elastic composite yarn, its maximum extension width is restricted by a reed space of a weaving machine or a shuttle diameter of a knitting machine, so that special equipment is required in order to obtain a wider cloth-like structure.
For example, in the case where a general weaving machine with a reed space of 190 cm is used, a finishing width of 127 cm is produced whereby the finished textile fabric has a stretch rate of 30% to 40%. It has been difficult to obtain a cloth-like structure with a double width (150 cm). In order to obtain a cloth-like structure with a double width, a special wide weaving machine with a reed space of 220 cm has been required. This double width is extremely advantageous and a high market need exists for such a product.